Neo Wolf Fang Fist
is an upgraded version of the Wolf Fang Fist created by Yamcha. Overview With more control of his ki, Yamcha can increase the power of his physical attacks, landing devastating blows on his opponent in rapid succession that can leave his victims battered and bruised. Usage This technique is used by Yamcha in the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments, against Tien Shinhan and Hero respectively. Variations *'Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist' - An even stronger version of Neo Wolf Fang Fist used by Yamcha as his Meteor Attack in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Video Game Appearances The technique appears under the Neo Wolf Fang Fist in ''Dragon Ball'' video games, including Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Revenge of King Piccolo, when he uses the Neo Wolf Fang Fist, Yamcha finishes it with a much stronger blow. In Attack of the Saiyans, Yamcha finishes the Neo Wolf Fang Fist rush with a Kamehameha, possibly a reference to Yamcha showing his mastery of the Kamehameha after using Neo Wolf Fang Fist in his battle with Tien. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Neo Wolf Fang Fist appears as one of Yamcha's Super Skills in his third skillset and can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 86: "Yamcha Is Number One" which is unlocked by speaking to Goten at the World Tournament Arena in Conton City after defeating both the Masked Saiyan and Masked Future Warrior in the main story. It is also used by Yamcha in his Supervillain form. Keep holding the button to continue the attack while draining Ki. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Neo Wolf Fang Fist appears as a Special Move used by Yamcha, Tiencha, and several other characters. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it acts as a stronger version of Wolf Fang Fist. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Yamcha's Neo Wolf Fang Fist appears as his powered-up Special Move which starts with two initial swipe strikes that if they land will cause Yamcha to deliver a fierce aura-infused rush which will end with a Wolf Aura double palm strike that knocks the opponent back. However, Yamcha himself calls out Wolf Fang Fist when performing it, though it is named Neo Wolf Fang Fist in his Special Move List and in his 5th Combo Challenge. Humorously, if the initial strikes fail to land, Yamcha will sometimes say "Aw, Crap!" in frustration for failing to land it. He also uses an Ultimate Attack variation called appears as his Meteor Attack, where he dashes forward with a wolf aura that grants full invincibility during the dash (even to projectiles and beams compared to other Meteor Attacks), only upon connecting will perform a rapid series of palm strikes to assault his foe before a dual claw-ripping slash he finishes with a wall bouncing-twin-palm-strike that can trigger either a stage change or Destructive Finish. Interestingly, Yamcha shouts out Neo Wolf Fang Fist when performing this stronger variation even though it is named Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist in his Special Move List and his 10th Combo Challenge (it also has the same Japanese name reading as the Neo Wolf Fang Fist's Japanese name). Neo Wolf Fang Fist and Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist differ in power, ki gauge cost (Neo Wolf Fang Fist costs 1 gauge while Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist costs 3 gauges), and when the wolf aura appears as it appears at the end of Neo Wolf Fang Fist and at the beginning of Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist. Trivia *The technique's name was originally translated in the Funimation dub as Wolf Fang Blowing Wind. Later English sources call the move Neo Wolf Fang Fist, which is closer to the Japanese name which translates roughly to "New Wolf Fang Fist". Wolf Fang Blowing Wind likely refers to the hurricane part of Rōgafūfūken (Wolf Fang Hurricane Fist). Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques